


Hard Living by Metisket [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Hard Living by MetisketIn which Allen and Kanda grow old together. In a manner of speaking.If you caught Allen in the right mood and sufficiently drunk, he’d wax quite poetic on the subject of how God had let them survive because He was a sadist. Allen liked to cite key passages from the Bible and his entire life as evidence.





	Hard Living by Metisket [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595704) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2009.

**Title** : Hard Living  
**Author** : Metisket  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : D. Gray-man  
**Character** : Kanda/Allen  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : None listed  
**Summary** : God, they’d been married for a decade and Kanda had been too stupid to see it.  
**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/595704)  
**Length** 01:24:40  
Download Link: [zip MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Hard%20Living%20by%20Metisket.mp3.zip)


End file.
